This invention relates to a novel azeotropic composition containing fluorotrichloromethane and 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoroisopropyl trifluoroacetate.
The 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoroisopropyl trifluoroacetate though a novel compound can be prepared by a number of known processes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,507, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, teaches the preparation of similar esters by reaction of 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoroisopropanol with appropriate carboxylic acid halides. Electrochemical fluorination to produce similar esters is broadly disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,716; 3,511,761, and 3,511,762, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference: 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoroisopropyl trifluoroacetate can be produced in the manner broadly described in these patents.
The products formed either by the chemical reaction or by the electrochemical fluorination are generally in admixture with other materials of similar boiling points thus making separation difficult.